Lucifer
Lucifer, more commonly known as Satan, is the Devil, the king of Hell, and creator of demons. He is also the father of Charlie. Appearance While many people perceive him to be monstrous in appearance, Lucifer is almost always seen wearing a fashionable attire which mainly consists of a suit and tie/bow that varies in color; his favorites being black, red, or white. He also very often wears a large fedora or top hat. He has pure white skin with slicked back blonde hair and sharp teeth. He also has rose-colored cheeks which his daughter inherited. His clothing usually resembles that of a showman or an entertainer. Personality Even though he is quite literally the Devil, thus being the lord of all evil, he is not completely evil. In fact, upon first meeting him, he comes off as a suave, charming, yet sassy gentleman in a sense. He enjoys having a cup of tea, playing the piano, engaging in a game of billiard, and occasionally smokes. He is also fairly comedic, often making jokes and pop-culture references during casual conversations, though they are usually played for his own amusement, and at the expense of others. Lucifer can also be rather theatrical, and even goofy, at times, something which he passed down to his daughter. However, this should not be mistaken for kindness, as he has proven himself to be quite cruel and ruthless when he wants to be. He is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. Lucifer is also well known for his uncontrollably hot temper, although he is fully aware of this and immediately tries to remain calm and maintain composure as much as he can. At times, even the smallest inconveniences can send him over the edge, causing fiery fits and extreme damage to the area and people around him, depending on the situation. Outside of his duties as a king, he is an incredibly efficient business man and while he prides himself on integrity, he will use any loopholes given to him to turn the situation to his benefit, proving the saying 'be careful what you wish for' to be more than true. He was not credulous and therefore when somebody had a debt to him or performed a mission for him, he would mark them with a magical sign or kept a good-faith payment, which allowed him to ensure that this person will do what he requested from him. He uses his charisma and suave exterior as a way of making his deals incredibly tempting for his 'clients'. Despite being called the King of Lies, he ironically keeps his end of the bargain with every deal made, despite the stakes or importance. However, when making a deal, he does not get too specific when it comes to the consequences as he leaves out certain elements or facts when making a bargain. This resulted in his victims calling him out on being a liar, but he rebuts this by stating that he only said what they wanted to hear and was honest upon what would happen when they strike a deal with him but left out the 'important' details. But all that is mainly for his amusement. Despite his ruthless nature however, he is capable of affection and nowhere is that more potent or evident than with his daughter Charlie. Even though he is slightly harsh and overbearing towards her, he truly loves her with all his heart, and even said that he would raid the Heavens and Earth if anything ever happened to her. The love he has for his daughter is enough to never even allow him to lose his temper or explode in rage in front of Charlie. It has been stated numerous times that Charlie is his most prized, beloved, and favorite daughter. This 'affection' also extends towards his on-and-off allies like the Mystery Kids, but it is more of a temporary alliance and has made it clear that he is merely using them for his own benefits. Powers and Abilities As the King of the Underworld and the first fallen archangel, Lucifer's raw is essentially omnipotent in that he is all but unchallenged by any other demon, god, or other Eldritch entity. Even when venturing outside of his domain, the Devil still wields overwhelming abilities. While he does not prefer to do battle, or getting his hands dirty in his own words, he has exhibited incalculable strength and power, even to the extent of defeating an Eternal God with relative ease. Many demons, no matter how powerful, outright refuse to defy him and the mere thought of doing such a thing is considered ridiculously insane even by their standards. The overlords of Hell, who are regarded as the most powerful demons, are no match for Lucifer despite the immensity of their power. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Lucifer is among the most powerful beings in creation, though when compared to the likes of Death, he is ranked as only the second most powerful, but that does not mean one should underestimate him. He wields such enormous and near-incalculable power that he is able to overpower the Eternal Gods themselves with raw power alone with Tad Strange stating that they stood no chance. He also held the advantage and won in a formal game of cosmic chess against the likes of Doc Scratch. Lucifer even claims that he will destroy the Six-Fold-God, burning them in his flames if they dare cross him. The Eleventh Doctor states that he has more than enough power to "ravage a cosmos" with Charlie going so far as to say that he will turn the universe to ash and cinder if something happened to her. *'Mastery of Magic:' Lucifer has complete and total mastery over magic, in his case being black or demonic magic, eclipsing even the greatest of sorcerers and magical users in terms of raw power and the ability to manipulate the forces of magic. His control over demonic magic is essentially unrivaled and is able to perform near-limitless amounts of feats. *'Astral Projection:' Among many of his powers, he is capable of inter-dimensional travel, and near limitless astral projection. *'Matter Transmutation:' The ability to alter and shape an object. He demonstrated this by turning a fork into a trident, or a butterknife into a large sword. *'Shape-Shifting:' The Devil is infamous for his ability to shape shift into anyone or anything. He was able to take the form of several animals like a snake, raven, and even a swarm of flies. He could also change the appearance of his clothing. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Lucifer can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. While he prefers to use fire, he has on occasion used other elements such as earth, water, or the air. *'Time Manipulation:' Lucifer is able to manipulate time itself but only through the use of a deal. He has displayed the ability to rewind or move time forward and can even stop time. *'Omnipresence:' He is also shown to be effectively omnipresent with cosmic awareness. Meaning that Lucifer is aware of all that is happening in the universe and can even feed off the evil that occurs in other worlds or realms. *'Immortality:' In addition to this raw power, Lucifer is effectively both immortal and invincible to any physical or magical form of harm. According to Death, only the "Man Upstairs" has the final word on when he may be destroyed. This is also the reason why he was even considered to be a threat to Lord English himself, despite the fact that the Jade Demon is immensely powerful in his own right. *'Resurrection:' He has also shown the ability to resurrect the deceased, such as when he returned Milo and Lola back to the world of living after they completed his trials. However, while he can bring people back from the dead willingly, he only does it if a deal involving such a thing is made. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Afterparty Category:Hazbin Hotel